Till the End, Our Love Never Ends
by Animerules4life
Summary: A girl's tragic past could ruin her future with one promise of revenge for her parents.What happens when her rival,the fox demon, happens to be in front of her all along? Not only that,but she happens to like him without knowing?What'll she do?Please R
1. The girl's new life

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction,so I hope you enjoy it! I'm not very experienced yet,so please except my apology.Please R & R! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters nor do I own any part of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi everyone!I'm Katsumi Miaga.I'm 16 years old.I'm a famous singer/movie star and my parents are the directors and producers for my entertainment.I live in Tokyo,Japan with my parents.From the view of the sky this morning,I can tell you that it's clear and beautiful.  
  
"Katsumi! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
That's my mother.She's nice and cares alot about me.You can say,she's a little over protective.She's very out-going,like me!  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
I love my house,it's big and we have many spaces to walk.I washed my face and went downstairs to greet my parents.I don't like to keep them waiting,they can be very strict about that.  
  
"Morning mom!Morning dad! Morning Amaya!"  
  
"Morning miss."  
  
"Morning daughter."  
  
Amaya is our maid.She's also my friend and she keeps my schedule.She's very nice and kind.My father is....what can I say?He's nice and all,but very strict about rules and my life.If I think my mother is over protective,Wait until you hear about my father.He has sooooo many rules,it seems like I always have to break one each day.He doesn't like guys bothering with me either.He doesn't trust them.You can also say that he won't let me go out with anyone.He says that he'll pick a guy that's right for me.I wonder how he'll know? Doesn't he care about my feelings?   
  
"Katsumi,do you want to go shopping with me today? I'm looking for some new clothes."  
  
"Sure! I would love too!"  
  
See what I mean? She's very out-going and never seems to stay home that much,like other moms.I had to go back up stairs and changed my clothes.It took me 25 minutes to get ready.I know, I know, I take a long time,but what can I say? I know many girls who take longer,I bet that's not suprising.  
  
"Ready mother!"  
  
"Okay,let's go!"  
  
"Bye father,bye Amaya!"  
  
"Bye miss,have fun!"  
  
My mother and I then went in MY black shiny limo.Yes,I did say MY black shiny limo. My mother,father, and I all own separate limos.We did work hard for it though.When we got to the mall,I was very excited,I just LOVE going to the mall,although I've been there about...1,000 times!  
  
"Katsumi,do you need new outfits for your new video?"  
  
"Yeah.I just need one or two."  
  
"Okay,you can go ahead and choose your outfits.You already know where it is right? I mean, you practically come here every weekend."  
  
"Okay,I'll be right back!"  
  
"Take your time!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
This is one thing that I love when I go shopping with my mother.She doesn't care where I go,and what I buy.I went to go check on some outfits.  
  
"Wow!These outfits are so pretty!"  
  
"Hi miss,may I help you?"  
  
I looked up to see who was talking to me.It was a tall skiny lady with long blonde hair,and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh! Miss Katsumi Miaga!Please forgive me! I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, it's okay."  
  
"Sorry.Did you need any help on anything?"  
  
"um...I don't think so,it's okay."  
  
"Okay,if you need anything,I'll be more than happy to help you."  
  
"Okay,thank you."  
  
I better keep searching.There are so many clothes,I don't know where to start.Cool!This one's cute,this one is too!This one is too!I went to the cash register and payed for my outfits.  
  
"That'll be $1,510.59 please."  
  
"Here you go.Keep the change."  
  
"Thank you very much Miss Miaga,have a nice day."  
  
"Okay,you too."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
I feel like reading,I'll go check the book store.  
  
"These books look very interesting."  
  
I continued looking at the books without looking at where I was walking.A guy then bumped me.He had long red hair,green eyes,and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt to match his long white pants.  
  
"Sorry Miss,"  
  
"Sorry,it was my fault."  
  
"It's okay.Are you...Katsumi?"  
  
"Yes,that's my name."  
  
"You're the celebrity and movie star aren't you?"  
  
"Yes,I am."  
  
"I'm sorry again.I better get going."  
  
"Wait! I never caught your name."  
  
"It's Kurama."  
  
"Okay.Bye...Kurama."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He has got to be the cutest guy I've ever seen.Kurama.....I hope we can see each other some other time.  
  
"Katsumi!"  
  
"Mother.You need something?"  
  
"I just got a call from your father,he said you should head home,the photographer's are there to take your pictures for next month's magazine."  
  
"Okay,let's go then."  
  
"Did you get your outfits? Yeah.You?"  
  
"No,it's okay,we'll come back next time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We walked outside to my limo.The limo driver then drove us home.When we got home,I saw many other limo's here.When my mother and I walked into our home,a crowd of people was sitting and standing in our living room,and cameras were set everywhere too.  
  
"Hi Miss Katsumi,are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I did many poses while the phtographers were just busy snapping and the cameras were busy clicking.1 hour later,we were done.They all left and we went to sleep.You might wonder why photographers come,well,it's simple,they always come to take pictures of me and put them, in magazines,and newes everywhere.I think it gets a little frustrating after a long time.Trust me,being famous isn't easy at all.The next morning was the same as the others,i went downstairs to get breakfast.  
  
"Morning mother,father,Amaya."  
  
"Morning."  
  
Wow,wonder how they all say 'Morning' at the same time.Neat!  
  
"Honey,I have to tell you something."  
  
Uh-oh! What is it now mom? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I don't think so.  
  
"You're not going to do your new video,okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We thought that you might be tired,and needed a break for a couple of days."  
  
"Really?! Thank you so much you guys! You're the best!"  
  
I went to give my parents a hug.I can't believe they're actually letting me have a day off?!  
  
"Mom,dad....I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Sure,anything."  
  
You say that now father,after you hear,I know you'll be very mad.  
  
"Something just happened to come over me and now I....I-I want to go to public school like the regular kids.I want to finish high school."  
  
"What! You can't do that! I won't let you!"  
  
I knew it.I told you,father would get mad.  
  
"But you don't understand!Father-"  
  
"No! I don't care what's your excuse,you're not going to public school!End of discussion!"  
  
"Father!Please! I-"  
  
"No!I just told you,it's the end of this discussion!"  
  
"Father,please I really want to go!"  
  
"I just said-"  
  
"Father! Listen to me! I want to go!Could you please ever listen to me?! You always interfere what I have to say and never let me finish!Please!"  
  
"Katsumi!please stop your father's getting mad!"  
  
Oops!I think I talked to much!Sorry!I really didn't mean what I just said.  
  
"Katsumi!You're my daughter! How dare you talk back to me like that?! I've never raised my child to do that!"  
  
"Well, I guess you already did.You always talk back yourself!"  
  
"Katsumi! I'm so ashame of myself by raising a child like you! Go to your room! You're grounded for 1 week!Go!"  
  
"Father-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
I then walked to my room,tossed myself on to my bed and cried.Why does my father have to be so cruel? He just never listens! Then again...I did talked back at him and made him mad.  
  
"I'll go talk to her."  
  
Oh no,my mother's coming.She knocked on my door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Katsumi..."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I want to ask you something.Why do you want to go to public school honey?"  
  
"I just feel like I'm alone and need a friend or something.It's boring staying home and working all day.I just want to meet new people and get an education like every other kid.I don't want to be the dumb one.I feel like a loner."  
  
"Okay.I'll go talk to your father about this,and see if he agrees.I'll try my best to talk some sense into him."  
  
"Thank you so much mom!"  
  
I then hugged my mother again.She's always on my side.I guess you can say,like mother,like daughter.My mother went into her room and talked to my father.(He went to his room, while my mother talked to me.)  
  
"Katsu...I think you should give her another chance. She might have a point."  
  
"Yumi,you're always on her side. You can't let her have everything she wants all the time.She'll be spoiled."  
  
"That's not the point.I think school is a good place for her."  
  
"And let all the guys flirt with her?"  
  
"I think you should let her choose what she wants.She's 16.She's old enough to know the difference between right and wrong.She told me that she wants to meet new people and make friends like everyone else.She doesn't want to be all alone,she wants to be smart."  
  
"But she already is."  
  
"She wants to know more about life.You should let her give school a try.If she likes it,then leave her.If she doesn't ,believe me,she'll stop going."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"Please.....let her go."  
  
"Okay.She has my permission.She can start school tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
My mother came back to my room.Wonder what happened?  
  
"Katsumi...he said...."  
  
"I know,he said no."  
  
"Actually,he said you can go."  
  
"Really! Thank you so much!"  
  
At that point,I have to say,I guess my father does listen to me.I thank him so much.Now I have to apologize to him.I entered my father's room.He was sitting on his chair,facing the fireplace.  
  
"Father.....I-I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay.Your apology is accepted.You're right,maybe I should have let you finished."  
  
"Thank you for understanding father."  
  
"Shouldn't you get ready?School for you starts tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
I was very happy that he didn't yelled at me.The next morning,I woke up at 5:30 A.M.Early huh?I was very excited to go to school.I want to know how the students acted like.I skipped breakfast just to get there early.In no time,I saw my high school.I think it's called Mieou high. It was crowded with students though,I could hardly see anything.  
  
"Katsumi Miaga!Can we have your autograph?!"  
  
"Katsumi!"  
  
"Katsumi!"  
  
"Can we have your autograpgh?!"  
  
These were the only things I heard the students say.It's so annoying!Plese stop!My security,then came and push them away.I made my way to the main office.When I entered,everyone was staring at me.I met the principal.The lady had light brown hair and wore glasses.  
  
"Katsumi Miaga!Isn't it a suprise to see you here at our school?"  
  
"I guess.I would like to register my name."  
  
"For what,may I ask?"  
  
"I would like to come to this school."  
  
"......."  
  
She just stared at me.It was freaky I tell ya.  
  
"Is something wrong with me coming here?"  
  
"No-no!Not at all! It's just that,out of all the school,I was wondering why a celebrity would come to school here?"  
  
"I just wanted an education."  
  
"Okay,good enough answer.Please have a seat.You will need to fill out this form."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I quickly filled the form out and handed back.Then the bell rang.I guess I'm late.Oh,well.  
  
"Here you go.Miss...."  
  
I quickly tried to find her name.Ah!There it is,it was near her coffee,the name plate said Kyoko Kinamoto.  
  
"Here you go Miss Kinamoto."  
  
"Please,call me Kyoko."  
  
"No,I'll call you like everyone else."  
  
"Okay.Thank you.Here's your schedule.If you need anything,feel free to come and talk to me or the other staff members."  
  
"Okay,thank you.I'll see you then."  
  
I walked to my class room.It was really annoying when my securities followed me.  
  
"You guys may go home.I'll be okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes.Tell father that I will be okay too."  
  
"Okay.Thank you miss Katsumi."  
  
I entered my class room,when everyone saw me,they all couldn't help but stare,inluding the teacher.He was a tall lean man.He didn't look that old,probably around his 30's.  
  
"Miss Miaga?"  
  
"Yes,that is me.I'm a new student here."  
  
"But you're a-"  
  
"No.I'm Katsumi Miaga.I'm a new student."  
  
"Ver well,I'm Mr.Kawasaki."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"You may take a seat over there."  
  
Mr.Kawasaki pointed to an empty desk near....Oh my gosh!That's Kurama!The guy I met at the book store!I finally meet him again!I went to take my seat near him.  
  
"Kurama was it?We meet again."  
  
"Yes,miss Katsumi."  
  
"Call me Katsumi."  
  
I can't believe I'm actually near him! In no time,lunch rolled around.I thought it was pretty quick.I went to take a seat alone.To my suprise,no one wanted my autograph,they acted like they didn't see me.Actually,I think I'm wrong,a group of guys then came my way.  
  
"Katsumi Miaga,It's a suprise that a celebrity would be here.Where's your securities, huh?"  
  
"I've come to learn things.Unlike some stupid fools,they waste parents moneys and come to cause problems."  
  
"Are you reffering to me?!"  
  
"No,I'm reffering to the idiot that's talking to me."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
A guy with brownish hair came.Who is this mysterious guy? Is he sure that he can get the gang away?   
  
To be continued.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So who is this mysterious man that dares come and try to help Katsumi? Do you think he can stand a chance without a fight? You 'll see in the next chapter.  
  
How was it everyone?! I hope you all like it.I know,the yu yu hakusho gangs aren't actually out yet,except for Kurama that's been out a little.Just to let you know,the yu yu hakusho gangs will be out in the next or so chapter.They will have a big role in this story,but this IS only the 1st page.I hope you continue to read as I will continue to update.Please review and tell me what you think of this story.(Don't lie)Is it good?Is it bad?Is it HORRIBLE? I hope it's good.Anyways,I hope you read more.Thank you and tune in next time! 


	2. Training Days

Hey everyone! I'm back! Did you like the last chapter? I know,it wasn't that interesting at all,but I'll tell you that when you read more into the story,it'll be more interesting and more things will happen.(I hope) I hope you guys enjoy the story! Sorry for not updating a while.I was busy.Please continue...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Till The End, Our Love Never Ends chapter 2.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
This guy? Who is he?  
  
"Ryo...what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to go have lunch with your mother at the office,so you can be cozy and warm?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well,you should! You shouldn't be mining other people's business you know."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to but in!"  
  
"Get away!"  
  
"No! Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't,then I'll beat you!"  
  
"My mother's here.I don't think she will hesitate to do anything to you guys! Leave this girl alone!"  
  
"Oh.Is this your girlfriend? Okay,I'll leave her alone.FOR NOW!"  
  
Wow! That was weird,but at least the gang left.I wonder why they were scared of this guy,Ryo?  
  
"Aren't you Katsumi Miaga?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I just came to this school."  
  
"Cool!I mean...um.."  
  
"It's okay.When I'm here,let's pretend I'm not a celebrity,okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why were those guys afraid of you?"  
  
"My mother is the principal of this school."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself.How rude of me!hehe! Hi! I'm Ryo Kinamoto."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Just when me and Ryo started to learn more about each other,the bell rang.Man! Time to go to class already?Why can't it wait a few more minutes?  
  
"Well,I gotta get back to class.I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Sure.Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ryo then ran to class.I was almost late when I got back to class,luckily the teacher was talking to a student.  
  
*After School*  
  
Finally! School is over! I guess it wasn't that bad at all.It was actually kinda...fun.I wonder why kids hate it so much?Is it because of the homework?Maybe not,it's not that much,I mean we only have 2 pages for math and a research paper to do. At least I don't consider it that much. My limo came. Maybe I should walk home,it's not all that far.  
  
"Hi Miss Katsumi.Are you ready?"  
  
"Um...Akira,you know what? I kinda feel like walking home. Do you think you can tell my parents this? I mean, I'll be fine."  
  
"But Miss Katsumi, I don't think your parents will be happy about this."  
  
"It's okay,just tell them that I kinda feel like excercing. I'll be home in a minute. Don't forget,I have a cell phone,they can reach me there,or I can call them when I need help."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay,I'll try, but if they're not happy, then I'll have to come back and pick you up."  
  
"Okay.Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Thank you so much! I know I can count on you!"  
  
"Bye Miss."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Akira then drove the limo home. I'm so glad that he understood me.Hey! Isn't that Kurama? I wonder where he lives.  
  
"Kurama! Wait up!"  
  
He turned around.Wow! He look so handsome!  
  
"Katsumi,why are you still here?"  
  
"I'm walking home."  
  
"Didn't I just saw your limo?"  
  
"Yeah,but I chose to walk home.I wanted to exercise."  
  
"oh."  
  
I continued to follow him,even if I didn't want to,my legs just kept on following his every foot step.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"No it's okay,thanks for asking.I'll just go home now, um...I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I walked home.Such gentleman,so hard to find one these days.A beast jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Such ugly creature! What is it?!I bet Kurama must've heard my scream because after I screamed,he came running to see what was going on.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That that thing! What is it?!"  
  
The beast started to growl and it started to drool.When the drool touch the ground,it started to boil.It was like...hot acid.  
  
"Spirit world!"  
  
I heard Kurama whispered something,but I wasn't sure.I think he said, something like, 'Sprit World'.Spirit world?I wonder where that is.  
  
"Katsumi,stand back. Rose whip!"  
  
I was stunned.Rose whip? How'd he turn that rose to a vine whip? That's amazing,but...am I dreaming?I've got to be.What is all this?  
  
*Kurama dodged the acids the beast was throwing,he took his rose whip and slashed the beast in two.*  
  
Wow! I'm impress!  
  
"Kurama? What was all that about? Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No,I'll tell you about this later okay? For now,just forget everything that just happened."  
  
"Okay.I'll see ya later then."  
  
"Okay,bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I continued to walk home myself.When I got home,my parents were in the living room waiting for me.Guess I'm in trouble again.  
  
"Hi mother,father."  
  
"Katsumi,where were you?!"  
  
Gosh father! I didn't make you THAT worried did I?  
  
"I was walking home.Like I said."  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I was walking slow."  
  
"Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me?!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Do you hear me?!"  
  
"Yes,father. I'm sorry."  
  
"Katsu,calm down. Katsumi,maybe you shouldn't walk home ever again, okay?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Okay,you can go to your room now."  
  
"Thank you mother."  
  
"Katsu,you shouldn't be to protective of her."  
  
"Yumi,I'm just-"  
  
"Katsu...let her be whom she wants to be."  
  
"I'm just trying to be a good father."  
  
"You are.You're a great father,but just...try not to worry about her way too much.That's all I'm trying to say."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*My Room*  
  
"Man! Everything I do is wrong or something in front of my father.Why couldn't he be understandable like my mother?"  
  
I went to sit on my desk and did my homework.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
I know,I take a long time to do my homework,but it's because I want to make sure it's correct.Some people don't even do it.  
  
"I wonder how Kurama turned that rose into a vine whip? I don't think I was dreaming at all,it has to be real.That beast...I've never seen anything like it.Spirit World? What did Kurama mean by that? Today's been such a weird day.I should probably rest for a while."  
  
*Koenma's Office*  
  
"Hey Koenma, why did you call us here?" *Asked a guy that walked into Koenma's office*  
  
"Kurama,do you know Katsumi?" *Asked Koenma*  
  
"Yes,she's in my class." *Answered Kurama*  
  
"WHAT?! Katsumi Miaga?!" *A red oranged haired guy yelled*  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're lucky! I wanna go to your school!"  
  
"Well,anyways,she has spirit powers too."  
  
"WHAT?! She's part demon?!"  
  
"NO Kuwabara! He didn't say that! And quit acting so suprised."  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!"  
  
"Why don't you?! I'm just trying to let everything go through your tiny brain."  
  
"I don't have a tiny brain!"  
  
"Then you would've understood everything."  
  
"Well...I'm just making sure!"  
  
"Right...."  
  
"Could you guys just be quiet and let me finish?! As I was saying, Katsumi has forbidden powers, she is the true daughter of Akuma Shirayuki."  
  
"What! Her father is Akuma, the master at Shirayuki temple?" *Ask Yusuke*  
  
"Yup. We can't tell her that though.We don't want to ruin her family or get into her business."  
  
"Is that all you came to tell us?" *Ask Yusuke*  
  
"No,that's not all. I want you guys to convince her to come to Spirit World. She has forbidden spirit powers. If it is to be unleash,even you guys will have a hard time defeating her. All the demons in Spirit World are searching for her so they can drain and take all her spirit powers. We have to bring her to Akuma and let him train her, so she can protect herself. This is why some demons are in the human world. They are after her and can sense her."  
  
"How can we convince her?" *Ask Kuwabara*  
  
"WE'RE NOT going to do it. KURAMA is. Besides Kurama,she goes to school with you. It should be a piece of cake." *Yusuke said*  
  
"I'll try." *Kurama replied*  
  
"Okay,you can go back now,but Kurama,we need her to come as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay Koenma."  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
The next morning was same as always again.Though not many people at school crowds around me though. My father was still mad at me for yesterday. I sure learned my lesson. From now on, Akira drops and picks me up. If I'm late,he STILL has to wait for me. Sometimes,my father even wanted him to follow me, but my mother didn't. I'm so glad my father listens to my mother most of the time.I walked to my class as usual,except that I wasn't late today. Class again rolled by quickly.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
When I sat at the lunch table, I was amazed when Kurama came and sat in front of me.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No,not at all! I'm actually happy and glad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well,I guess I'm just not that famous here.I'm actually kind of a... loner. I can't tell my parents though, or else they wouldn't let me come to school."  
  
"Have you ever felt like you had powers?"  
  
"No,why? I don't believe in those things."  
  
"I want to show you something.Do you mind if you stick around after school?"  
  
"Um....sure. Okay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
This will be a very hard thing to explain to my parents.I'll just have to lie to them a little bit. If I get grounded,I guess sticking around with Kurama is worth it.  
  
*After School*  
  
"Katsumi!"  
  
"Oh,Hi Kurama."  
  
"Thank you for sticking around."  
  
"You're welcome. What did you want to show me?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*They both walked to the forest.When they got there,they walked through a portal and ended up at Koenma's office.*  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
It was a weird place. A moment ago,I was in a forest,then I ended up at an office. What's happening? Am I dreaming? No,no,I can't be! Who are these people? Why are they staring at me? Is something wrong with me? Where has Kurama brought me to? What does he want to show me?  
  
"Katsumi Miaga! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! Can I have your autograph?!"   
  
I signed his autograph for him,though I still don't know who he is.  
  
"Kuwabara! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I was getting her autograph,couldn't you see Urameshi?!"  
  
"Excuse me,where am I? And who are you guys?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry,I forgot to introduced you to everyone. This is Yusuke,Kuwabara,Hiei,and Koenma. Guys,this is Katsumi."  
  
*Kurama pointed to each person as he said their names.*  
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What did you guys need?"  
  
"I'll explain everything Katsumi." *said a small.....baby?*  
  
"How could you? You're a.....toddler."  
  
"Don't worry about that,just listen!"  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"You have spirit powers."  
  
"Spirit powers? What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's put it this way,you're not 100% human."  
  
"huh?"  
  
What is he talking about?Not human?Then what am I? A ghost?  
  
"You are part phoenix."  
  
"PHOENIX?!" *Everyone suprisingly exclaimed all together.*  
  
"No,I-I can't be a bird."  
  
"Cool! You get to be a legendary bird!" *Said Kuwabara*  
  
"Not only that you have powers of a phoenix, but you also have more forbidden powers.We haven't discovered what they are yet. So we want you to go train with Master Shirayuki. He will show you how to discover your powers."  
  
"Wait, wait,wait.Are you guys trying to say I'm half human and half bird?With powers?"  
  
"Yes,that's exactly what we're trying to say."  
  
"You guys think I will believe you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How can I? There's no proof."  
  
"You really want to see proof?" *Ask Kuwabara.*  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll show you proof. Spirit Sword!"  
  
*A yellow orange sword popped out of nowhere into Kuwabara's hand.*  
  
"But...Why isn't the sword real? It's..."  
  
"It's spirit power."  
  
"...I-I can't believe it."  
  
"Now do you believe us?" *Ask Koenma*  
  
"Yeah,I guess.Can you guys show me something else?"  
  
"Sure! Everyone,move aside." *Said Yusuke.*  
  
*Everyone moved. Yusuke pointed to a wall.*  
  
"Hey Yusuke! Don't distroy my office! Hey! Are you listening to me?!"  
  
*A blue power formed around Yusuke's finger tip.*  
  
"Spirit Gun!"  
  
*The blue beam shot out and hit the wall.*  
  
"Wow! I totally believe you guys now.I'll remember to visit here everyday and learn how to unleash my powers too."  
  
"Wait! You don't come here to learn. You have to go to Master Shirayuki's place to learn.Your training begins tomorrow,you'll have to stay with him for a two week term."  
  
"WHAT! My parents will never let me go.I don't even know this guy,how can I stay at his place?"  
  
"You'll have to tell your parents something.But about Master Shirayuki,you'll be his new student.He has a about 150 students every year that he teaches,you're not going to be the only one."  
  
"I just won't go then."  
  
"You have to,if you won't learn how to use your spirit powers,then you can be in great danger!Think of your family!"*Said Koenma.*  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Almost every demon and beasts in Spirit World is trying to find you.They want to drain your powers and become the strongest in Spirit World.They all know that you have forbidden powers that can take over, almost everything.You have to learn how to use your spirit powers to protect yourself.Your life right now is in great danger."  
  
"I guess I'm not only famous on the human world."  
  
"You can't worry about that now."  
  
"Okay.I'll go talk to my parents and try to get away somehow.I mean,I bet I'm already grounded for the whole week for not being home yet at this hour."  
  
"So are you going to go train tomorrow?"  
  
"I guess, but I need to go home right now."  
  
"Okay.I'll take you home.I'll see you guys later." *Said Kurama*  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye everyone!"  
  
Kurama and I walked towards a wall,the next thing I know, I was back at the forest.   
  
"Katsumi...Are you sure you're okay with all this?"  
  
"Yeah,Maybe having Spirit powers isn't gonna be so bad,I mean,what's the worstest thing that could happen?"  
  
"Okay,I'll meet you tomorrow after school,and take you back to Sprit World."  
  
"Thank you Kurama.I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay,Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
I walked back home while Kurama walked to his house. When I went home, my parents weren't home.Thank goodness!  
  
"Hello? Mom,dad? Where is everyone?"  
  
"Hi Miss."  
  
"Hi Amaya. Where's my parents?"  
  
"They went on a bisiness trip this morning.They left to America already."  
  
"America? Why did they have to go so far?"  
  
"I heard they said they were going to talk to a family about something. It sounded like they were trying to find someone."  
  
"Do you know when they'll be back?"  
  
"They said probably next week."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why are you glad?Aren't you going to miss them?"  
  
"Of course.I'm just glad that now, that they are gone,I'm not grounded anymore."  
  
"Oh.Okay.YOur dinner is served, it's on the table."  
  
"Okay,than kyou Amaya.I'll go take a shower and change first."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
*Ring-Ring*  
  
Amaya picked up the phone.I wonder who it was.  
  
"Hello?This is the Miaga residents,can I help you?"  
  
"Hi Amaya,This is me, Yumi."  
  
"Oh,Hi Miss,do you need something?"  
  
"Yeah,Can I speak to Katsumi?"  
  
"Sure,please hold on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Miss Katsumi,your mother wants to talk to you."  
  
"Okay,thank you."  
  
I took the phone.  
  
"Hello? Mom?"  
  
"Hi Katsumi."  
  
"Hi mom.Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in America,with your father."  
  
"Why are you there?"  
  
"I'm here with your father to discuss something with another family.Don't worry honey,I'm sure when I get back,you'll be very happy."  
  
"Okay,when are you coming back?"  
  
"I'll probably be back next week.I hope you're okay without me."  
  
"I will,don't worry.I already made a couple of new friends,they're very nice to me."  
  
"Oh,really? What gender are they?"  
  
"Uh....girls.I mean I know father wouldn't approve of guys as my friends."  
  
"You better not have guys as a friend.Are you telling the truth?"  
  
"Of course mother,why would I lie to you?"  
  
Uh-oh I think I already lied to you.I'm so so sorry,please find a way to forgive me.  
  
"Okay,I'm believing you this time."  
  
"Mom...I don't think you'll be seeing me for a week when you get back."  
  
"Why honey? Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes.I'm going...on ...a field trip with my class.We'll be in the woods for 2 whole weeks.I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Really? Are you guys sleeping in a cabin?"  
  
"Yes,don't worry,me and my friends have the same cabins."  
  
"Okay.I'll miss you then."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I gotta go to dinner with your father and the family we're staying with,I'll talk to you next time okay?"  
  
"Okay mom,Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Whew!I can't believe I lied to her again.I'm just glad that she trusts me.  
  
*Next morning after school*  
  
"Katsumi!"  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah.Hi!"  
  
"Hi,it's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yeah,you too."  
  
"Did you need something?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere with me ."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't.I'm very sorry."  
  
"Oh,it figures.I mean,you're a celebrity,you'll always be busy."  
  
"I'm sorry.Listen, why don't we go somewhere....let's say on the saturday of the week after next week?"  
  
"That's 2 more weeks!"  
  
"Sorry,that's the only time I'm off."  
  
"Well,at least it's better than nothing.Okay.Thank you."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ryo walked off,then Kurama came.I wonder what made Ryo come up to me like that?  
  
"Shall we go now?" *Ask Kurama*  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kurama and I then walked back to the forest we went to yesterday.Then again we walked into the portal,and it brought us back to Koenma's office.  
  
*Koenma's Office*  
  
Everyone was there again just like yesterday.  
  
"Hi again everyone."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"When are we going to go to Master Shirayuki's place?" *I asked*  
  
"You guys can take her there now,I have many things to do,my job isn't finished yet." *Said Koenma*  
  
"Okay,Let's go! I can't wait to see who my master is!"  
  
I was so happy,I decided to go ahead of everyone.  
  
"Do you think she will know who he is when she meets him?" *Ask Kuwabara*  
  
"Probably not. He left her before she was born." *Said Koenma.*  
  
They all left to go see Master Shirayuki.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So they are off to go see Master Shirayuki.Once they get there,what will happen? Will Katsumi and Master Shirayuki know his own daughter? How? What about Katsumi's mother? Why is she in America? What's going on?No one's at Katsumi's home, what will happen to it? Tune in Next time!   
  
What did you think of this chapter? It's longer than the one before, so it also took me a long time to write it.Please R & R! Thank you very much and tune in next time!^_^ 


	3. Tragic moments

What's up everyone! How's it going?! I hope you like the last chapter,it took me pretty long,and I apologize for that again. I will try to update A.S.A.P. For now, please continue...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Till The End, Our Love Never Ends chapter 3.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow! Is that Shirayuki Temple? It's beautiful."   
  
Many students were walking around talking and doing there own business.Me and the gang went to go meet Master Shirayuki.We entered a room.  
  
"Excuse me,are you Master Shirayuki?"   
  
"Yes,Can I help you?"  
  
"Hi master! I'm Katsumi Miaga."  
  
"Are you the one that Koenma sent here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The one with forbidden powers huh? Show me what you can do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Show me your spirit powers.Do something,like a spirit gun or anything."  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"I teach people HOW to use spirit energy and find their hidden powers, I don't teach beginners that don't know nothing like you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now go outside and learn how to unleash at least 1% of your powers.If you can't, then you'll be staying out there the whole day until you know how.Now go!"  
  
"What!" *Everyone exclaimed*  
  
"Hn." *Said Hiei*  
  
"Don't you think you're a little too hard on her?" *Ask Yusuke*  
  
Wow! I didn't think training would be this harsh.Especially Master Shirayuki,what have I ever done to him?  
  
"If you think this is hard for her,then go and help her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*Hiei,Kurama,Kuwabara,and Yusuke walked out to where I was. All the students went back to their training ground*  
  
"We'll help you how to use your spirit powers." *Kuwabara said*  
  
"Thanks a lot you guys.So what do I do first?"  
  
"Sit down first."   
  
I went to sit on the grass area.The others followed.  
  
"Now close your eyes and try to look into yourself.Try to find your inner strength. When you feel power,grab onto it,don't let go.Let the power flow into your body...now unleash it!" *Yusuke said*  
  
*Nothing happened*  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
"I think I didn't do it right."  
  
"Don't worry,just keep trying."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get it right."  
  
Master Shirayuki came.  
  
"That's not how you do it you idiots."  
  
"Well,you should teach her then."  
  
"Very well,go run a mile for me."  
  
"What! How is that going to help me?"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"I liked Yusuke's idea better."  
  
I went to run on the tracks.  
  
"I thought you don't teach beginners."*Said Kuwabara*  
  
"I'm not teaching her anything.I'm trying to make her angry and tired."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you get really angry and tired,you'll have to scream and yell.When you do that,you'll unleash it."  
  
"Oh! I get it! That's a good idea!" *Kuwabara said*  
  
*8 minutes later*  
  
I can't believe this teacher! Whew! I'm exasted.  
  
"Okay.I'm done."  
  
"That was to slow."  
  
"What? That was only 8 minutes."  
  
"You should be able to do it in 5 minutes"  
  
"I'm a girl."  
  
"Doesn't matter. You're a phoenix,You're actually suppose to be able to do it in 3.Take another lap."  
  
"What? I can hardly catch my breath."  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Okay ,okay!"  
  
I went to run again.  
  
*7 minutes later*  
  
"Okay,is that good enough?!"  
  
"7 minutes huh? Pathetic! Watch this."  
  
*2 minutes later*  
  
"Wow, you did it in 2 minutes.I could hardly see you."  
  
"That's how fast you were suppose to be going. Now get down and give me 50 push ups."  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But I'm not joining an army force."  
  
"Go."  
  
I did my push ups.  
  
"We'll leave you guys here, I'm going home now." *Said Yusuke.*  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
"We'll come by tomorow. Bye Katsumi."  
  
"Wait! I want to go!"  
  
"Katsumi! Now you've just added an extra 50 sit ups."  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
The guys left...without me.I want to go home now! I hate this.This is only the beginning and it's this hard.I wonder how hard it'll get.Did all the guys started out this way too?  
  
*Forest*  
  
"Hey, do you guys think Master Shirayuki is making Katsumi work too hard?" *Ask Yusuke*  
  
"I think so,I mean,she's only a girl." *Said Kuwabara*  
  
"She agreed to go. Let her deal with it." *Said Hiei*  
  
*Shirayuki Temple*  
  
"Are we done yet? It's been 3 hours of excercising."  
  
"Okay,Let's stop for now. Go to room 34.That will be your room for the 2 week term of you being here."  
  
"Okay.Thank you!"  
  
*America*  
  
"Yumi,Why didn't you let Katsumi come?" *Asked a tall skiny lady with brunette hair and eyes.*  
  
"Well, she has school now and she's been very busy."  
  
"She goes to school?"  
  
"Yeah.She was begging me so much so I decided to let her go."  
  
"Oh. Hayate was looking forward to meeting her."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Listen, Why don't you and him come visit us in Japan?"  
  
"Well,I wouldn't have a place to stay."  
  
"Don't worry, we have a very big home. We still have about 5 empty rooms left."  
  
"Okay,that's a great idea! I'll go ask Hayate."  
  
"Sure."  
  
*Hayate's Room*  
  
"Hayate,do you want to come with me and the Miaga family to Japan?"  
  
"Sure,whatever.What about dad?"  
  
"He can't come, he has to much work to do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*Shirayuki Temple*  
  
"Katsumi!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I went to open the door,still rubbing my eyes at 4:32 A.M  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Come, your training begins now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come!"  
  
He pulled me out to the track.  
  
"Go take a mile for waking up late."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
I started to run. Wow! I can't believe I'm still not use to this. It's already the 5th day of training. I know! I never got to unleash my powers.I still didn't know how. So basically,I run tracks and excercise every moring.Master said excercising would help me quicker since the other techniques won't work.  
  
"Okay! I'm done!"  
  
"10 minutes! HOW PATHETIC COULD YOU GET?!!!"  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Go wash your face and be back in 5 minutes.If you take longer,you'll be taking another lap."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went to wash my face and did everything else including changing into my uniform.  
  
"Okay, I'm done."  
  
"That took you a long time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You took 5 minutes and 25 seconds.Go take a lap."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Now!!! You've made me angry enough!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
When I finished my lap. Master Shirayuki looked shocked.  
  
"What's the matter Master?"  
  
"You actually finished the lap in 2 minutes and 10 seconds."  
  
"Really?! Wow! I think I'm getting use to this."  
  
"You can go have breakfast with the others now."  
  
"Thank you Master."  
  
*America*  
  
"Are you guys ready? I can't wait until Katsumi comes back home to see you guys." *Said Yumi*  
  
"Where did she go?" *Asked Katsu*  
  
"Oh! Sorry for not telling you.She went with her class to the woods for a field trip."  
  
"You let her go?"  
  
"Yeah.I thought it should be fun for her to have a vacation with her friends."  
  
"Girls or guys?"  
  
"Definitely girls."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come on,let's go. Our plane will leave in 30 minutes."  
  
*Shirayuki Temple*  
  
"Hi, Are you the new student?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Asumi Tsubasa. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Katsumi Miaga."  
  
"You must be the one with forbidden powers huh?"  
  
"Yep. Never found out what they are yet."  
  
"Really? Do you know how to release some powers yet?"  
  
"Nope,nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where's your friends?"  
  
"I don't have any."   
  
"Oh. I'll be your friend then. How long have you been here?"  
  
"About 3 weeks."  
  
"Really? What about your parents?"  
  
"They died a week before I came here. That's why I've came to learn how to use my powers so I can have revenge."  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Do you think you can teach me how to use my powers?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Please help me! I really want to learn and go back home."  
  
"Okay.Just calm down and look within yourself."  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to learn how to use my powers."  
  
"Don't give up yet. Just keep trying. I believe in you."  
  
"Thank you for believing in me."  
  
*Japan's airport*  
  
"Wow,it's good to be back in Japan."  
  
"It's really nice here! I haven't been here in 3 years! Isn't that right Hayate?" *Said Mrs.Minagawa*  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
*Yumi used her cell phone to call Akira and come pick them up.*  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
"Hi Miss Yumi,Why are you back so early?"  
  
"I wanted to hurry home I guess."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*Akira put the luggages in the limo.*  
  
"Why don't you guys go home first.Akira,come back and pick me up 5 minutes after you drop them off.Okay?" *Asked Katsu*  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*Akira drove them home while Katsu walked around the airport.*  
  
*Shirayuki Temple*  
  
*Kurama,Hiei,Kuwabara, and Yusuke came to the temple. They saw Katsumi and Asumi sitting on the grass.*  
  
"Hey Guys! Over here!" I yelled out to them.   
  
*The guys walked to them.*  
  
"Guys,I want you to meet my new friend. Her name is Asumi Tsubasa. Asumi,this is Hiei,Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke."  
  
"Hi!" *They all said to each other. Asumi stared at Hiei.*  
  
"Did you learn how to use your powers yet?" *Asked Kuwabara*  
  
"No,not yet."  
  
Master Shirayuki walked to us.  
  
"Katsumi,I heard this rang in your room. I picked it up and I think your mom called."  
  
"You picked it up?"  
  
"Yeah,It was so annoying.She sounded like she was crying."  
  
"What?! Mother? Oh my gosh! You're a guy and you picked it up!"  
  
I took the phone from Master and walked a little bit from the gang.  
  
"Hello? Mom?"  
  
"Katsumi...dear..."  
  
"Mom! Mom! What's the matter?"  
  
Mother started to cry.What happen? Why is she crying?!  
  
"Mom,what happened?"  
  
"Your...your father..."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He...He got in a car crash. Whan we came back from the airport,he wanted to be left behind and when Akira picked him up and drove him home...they got in a crash."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He's in the hospital right now. Do you think you can come and visit him?"  
  
"Mom,I'll be right there."  
  
"Okay,hurry!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
I put the phone down. I then started to cry. I ran out the temple trying not to let anyone see me.Master Shirayuki came in front of me and blocked my way.Everyone else also came to where I was.  
  
"What happened Katsumi?" *Asked Yusuke*  
  
"I have to go to the hospital! My father..."  
  
"You can't leave until you've finished the training." *Said Master*  
  
"But I have to leave! My father's in pain! He just got in a car crash!Get out of my way!"  
  
"I won't allow it! I don't care what happens!"  
  
"I have to go see him!"  
  
"I think what he means to say is that it's to dangerous out there for you right now." *Said Kurama*  
  
"You guys can come with me.Please! You have to help me!"  
  
I hated Master at this point,why wouldn't he let me go? Tears formed and rolled down my cheeks.   
  
"I won't let you go!" *Yelled Master*  
  
"Please! Understand!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why can't you understand! I have to go! I won't let my father die without letting me see him! Let me GOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Something started to come up my spines! It felt weird.Then tears that rolled down my cheeks whirled around me and it didn't touched the ground.I closed my eyes and looked up to the sky.The powers that came out of me made the ground cracked a little.Wind force made rocks on the ground flew upwards.What is this feeling? What's happening to me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how what did you think? Sorry for the long waiting. Please review everyone,I really want to know what you guys think of it. Thanks! If you thnik I should make a 'insert yourself' story,please post your thoughts at the review center.Also Include who should the insert yourself character be paired up with. Which ever guy wins,I'll make one up.Please also give me some tips and things on how the story should go alittle.Thank you again! 


End file.
